


Prompts for just about anything written by the Interstellar System

by Interstellar_System



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_System/pseuds/Interstellar_System
Summary: We all have ideas sometimes, But all suck at writing, So here are a bunch of prompts and ideas and headcanons for various things that we hope you enjoy if you're feeling inspirationless or are just looking for fics:D
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I imagine that the streamers from the smp are suddenly all in the game as their character( an sao like experience, group shifting, magic, whatever you want)  
And have to get used to the pros and cons of their character aswell as figuring out how to get back home, and deciding if they even want to in the end, Filled with angst, fluff, comfort, could be a one shot, could be a fic, whatever.

I would envision the characters a bit like this:  
Fundy's character wears a binder, and fundy has to grt used to that and also the heightened senses of smell and hearing, while also being faster than normal humans.(Ears and tail instead of full fur)

Antfrost being Faster, Seeing and hearing better but having sharper claws that he accidentally people with and having sudden mood swings of being incredibly nice to hitting people.

Technoblade could be slightly slower but take alot less damage than anyone else(tough skin) and also hear and smell better but having to deal with chat(could be plot point like he's live streaming in the real world and chat helps them escape?)

Maybe Wilbur is ghostbur, Can hear more but smell and taste nothing, Cant handle water/snow and has to get resurrected before they can have him return to the real world with them(same goes for schlatt.)

These were just off the top of my head and i'm sure all you lovely creators can think of way better things but hope you enjoy the idea!!! -Rei


	2. Ol' mcdonald had a farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ol' mcdonald had a farm, E I E I O

I've been considering a farm AU where they're all animals on a big farm or all animals on Phil and his wife's farm, Like Tommy as a cow, Tubbo and Schlatt as goats, Techno as a pig, Puffy as a sheep, Dream as a parrot, George as an owl, Sapnap as a one of those big cuddly dogs, Etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send us your ideas so we can flesh them out on our twitter marsdoesexist and feel free to gift us fics or just send a comment if you made them surrounding the ideas because we love to read :D


End file.
